


"Dream as if you'll live forever, live as if you'll die today"

by officiallyrogers



Category: Batman (Movies - Nolan), Captain America (Movies), DC Cinematic Universe, DCU, Man of Steel (2013), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bottom Steve Rogers, Clark Kent is an adorable Kryptonian, Clark loves his Steve, Clark loves it when Steve speaks French, Enjoy this shitty thing I wrote, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I don't know why I wrote this, I should be doing assignments instead of this, Little bit of angst, M/M, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Protective Clark Kent, Protective Steve Rogers, Some war guilt for Steve, Steve Rogers Feels, Steve Rogers and the 21st Century, Steve Rogers is happy, Steve and Clark, Steve and Clark have kinky sex, TRIGGER WARNING: BLOOD FOR THE DREAM, Tony and Bruce Wayne are boyfriends and later husbands and they fuck, Top Clark Kent, and it took me months to write it, btw this is before CACW and BvS so everyone is happy, cute fluff between Steve and Clark, he has bad dreams, jesus christ this is so bad, showgirl dress, where they speak French
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-20
Updated: 2017-12-20
Packaged: 2019-02-17 13:53:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13078251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/officiallyrogers/pseuds/officiallyrogers
Summary: Steve and Clark get kinky, fluffy and angsty with each other in this and basically, there's no real plot. Just smut, angst and fluff between our two boys.





	"Dream as if you'll live forever, live as if you'll die today"

**Author's Note:**

> Gosh this took so frickin' long to do and this should've been done in the summer and I'm sorry that it's taken this long to upload. The title of this fic is a quote by James Dean and I think we all need to take that into account and dream as if we'll live forever and live as if we'll die today. There's another quote at the end for y'all to think about :)
> 
> I wanna thank (on Instagram) Emily aka @superheroesandsingers - for suggesting the name of Sarah (Steve and Clark's daughter), @cap.ravenclaw - for the French translations! (if I got these wrong, please let me know!)  
> And this is for Emily and Andy aka @vibraniumsass who love SuperCap just as much as I do
> 
> And a quick thank you to my darling, Abby aka @stonyunited on IG and captainstonyunited here on AO3 (check out her work!!) for giving me the motivation and encouragement to finish this (and for telling me that I'm better than I think I am).
> 
> ALSO, it's in the tags but here's another reminder; in the dream that Steve has when he's talking about it to Clark, he mentions blood. He doesn't go into too much detail about it (apart from saying the word 'gurgling') but nonetheless, please read cautiously.
> 
> So enjoy this piece of trash and I hope you enjoy! Leela x

Clark was snuggling against Steve, his arm wrapped around Steve's waist while Steve had his head resting on Clark's chest. The couple were on the couch – which was just as big as a bed – watching TV with their hands intertwined. It was huge to Clark and Steve who were used to 'normal' sized couches, with Steve having grown up in the 30s and Clark being a country boy where the houses were medium sized. So, when Steve and Clark told the Avengers and the Justice League about their relationship, Tony Stark and his boyfriend, Bruce Wayne, looked at each other with a knowing smirk before gifting one of their several – not to mention, fucking huge – penthouses in New York to the couple, saying that they deserved the best. Clark and Steve couldn't stop thanking them. That was two years ago. They still thank them.

 

"So, this guy, the Doctor, just travels around in space? What about sleep? Does he ever sleep?" Steve asked as they watched David Tennant point his screwdriver at a door to open it.

"I don't know if he sleeps or not but he sure as hell doesn't have to worry about boredom." Clark said, smiling.

"Language." Steve mumbled softly against Clark's chest, making Clark chuckle in return.

"Yes, dear." Clark teased. Steve insisted on catching up on TV shows and movies that he'd missed in his seventy years of sleeping in the ice, so Clark showed him all the major franchises and shows he thought were worth watching. From the list, they were currently on Doctor Who, watching the third season. They were watching one of Clark's favourite episodes, _Daleks in Manhattan_ and Steve was enjoying it.

"You've been into space before. Could you ever come across other planets like the Doctor does?" Steve asked, tilting his head up to see Clark.

"I could. But I wouldn't go alone. I'd take you with me." Clark said, tilting his head to look down at Steve.

"I can't go into space. I'd die without any air." Steve said with a frown.

"I can just borrow a spacesuit. NASA won't mind or I'm sure Tony and Bruce can fix something up when they're not making out in bed together or anywhere else, which is pretty much all the time." Clark said, smirking and turned back to the TV. Steve focused on the TV, watching the Doctor walk around in 1930s Manhattan. The Doctor was walking with Martha and the other characters and were solving the kidnapping of Tallulah's boyfriend, Lazlo, solving where the Pig Men came from, trying to solve why men from all over New York were going missing.

"What was it like back then? In the 30s?" Clark whispered, starting to draw patterns on Steve's back. Clark always did this; draw patterns anywhere on Steve's body as a calming mechanism whenever they'd talk about the past. Steve liked it when Clark did this.

"It was hard because of the Great Depression. Food was scarce. Momma worked as many shifts as she could in the hospital to get at least something on the table and to pay my health bills. I was that kid that always got ill. Then it got harder when she got TB. Then I had to quit art school, get a job and work. Couldn't get anything better than being a newspaper boy. No one wanted a scrawny kid in a regular job, especially when they were sick and always getting ill to the point of complete exhaustion. I heard heart problems back then and I would easily get fatigued, which every employer hated and would let me go because of it. And then when Momma died..." Steve trailed off, looking down at his lap, seeing his shaking hands and Clark immediately hugged him tighter and kissed the top of his head, knowing it was hard for Steve to talk about his mother's death. "I had to fend for myself. Bucky was there to help, but I was always getting ill, what with my asthma and stuff and then the war broke out in the 40s. Bucky enlisted and got accepted because he was healthy and I tried and tried and tried but I never got through." Steve said.

"That's when you met Dr Erskine." Clark said and Steve nodded, confirming the statement with a hum.

"The 40s were better in a way. I had a purpose, I had something to do."

"You mean when you'd lie on your enlistment form?" Clark asked with a teasing tone in his voice.

"Shush, you." Steve playfully slapped Clark on his stomach and chuckled. "But yeah, I was willing to do whatever it took to get into the army, to serve my country. I cried out of happiness for like fifteen minutes in the bathrooms when Erskine gave me the file with the 1A stamped inside it. I was shaking out of happiness. And I enjoyed the USO tours that I did. The music was amazing and the kids would get so happy to meet me." Steve said. “But then being Captain America, being a national hero, this _icon_ , it got hard to handle sometimes. And I hated the pressure that the role came with. No one understood how hard it was, not even Bucky. Everyone just depended on me to be the best. I didn’t ask to be a national icon. I just wanted to serve.” Steve said, remembering the pressure of being the leader, the one in charge and _to get it right_.

"You’re amazing as Captain America. Okay? Don’t underestimate yourself. And I saw a few pictures of you in your costume when you were on stage, when we visited SHIELD way back. You were very handsome. You still are." Clark said, smiling and Steve blushed, pink staining his cheeks. "And while Agent Coulson was going on about your costume and how you had to wear booty shorts because of budget cuts, I couldn't help but imagine you in the dresses that the USO girls were wearing." Steve stopped breathing for a split second and looked up at Clark.

"Really?" He asked and Clark nodded.

"Yeah. Of course the costume you wore in the shows was handsome but if I saw you in the frilly skirt, the almost backless dress with the low front, the hat with the heels, I'd never forget it." Clark said, going back to watching the TV and Steve smiled to himself, cuddling Clark more.

 

Later that night, when Steve and Clark were in bed, – and Steve was 100% sure Clark was asleep – he did a little bit of online shopping...

 

* * * * *

 

When the delivery came early in the morning the next day (thanks to the fast track delivery Steve placed because he placed the order before midnight), Steve quickly hid the contents in the room he and Clark shared and while Clark was in the shower, he rushed to the kitchen to open the fridge. He grabbed the milk that he'd just used for his cereal and dumped the remaining contents into the sink. He needed to get Clark out of the house so he could get changed.

"Clark!" He called out when he heard his boyfriend come out of the bathroom. "Baby, we're out of milk!"

"Already?" Clark asked, with a frown on his face as he stood in the doorway of their room, seeing Steve in their open kitchen, leaning one arm against the doorframe. "But we had a whole half left."

"I used it for my cereal." Steve partially lied.

"Ah, okay," Clark said, unwrapping the towel from his waist to get some boxers on, while Steve was not at all ashamed to be ogling Clark, "I'll go and get some more. I needed a few things myself so I might as well get those too." He said.

Steve nodded, smiling before he walked up to a naked Clark and kissed his lips softly. Steve admired his boyfriend's figure, his broad shoulders, the curve in his back before it rounded off to his to-die-for ass. His wet and curly hair was begging Steve to run his hands through it but if he did so now, Clark wouldn't be able to get out of the house. _But_ he could run his fingers through Clark's hair later.

"Take your time, sweetheart." Steve said as a now clothed Clark grabbed his jacket and wallet and with a final kiss to Steve's lips and an "I love you" to Steve's ear, he disappeared in the elevator.

As soon as the doors shut, Steve practically ran to where he hid the package and opened it, lifting the American coloured dress to see it at arm's length before he unravelled the blue heeled shoes from their packaging, checking to see if they were the right size. Thank God that they were. He smirked and picked up the navy blue lace panties he also ordered before he stripped naked and took a shower in a record time of five minutes. Steve knew he had to be quick; the store was only down at the end of the street and he knew Clark was a fast walker when he was on his own.

He quickly dried himself and got changed into the lace panties, checking them out in the mirror. His ass was on display with the lace panties lining the outside of his asscheeks, his whole ass on show since he was wearing a bumless pair of panties and he gave an approving nod and hum at his reflection, as if to say, 'yeah it looks good'. His cock was sitting in the confines of the lace panties at the front and he could already feel the smooth silk rubbing against the head of his cock. He let out a soft sigh at how good it felt before he got changed into the red, white and blue USO dress, zipping it up from the back. He styled his hair the way he used to style it in the 40s – the good ol' side parting as opposed to his usual hair which he now styled upwards – and placed the hat on his head softly, adjusting the position to get it how the girls used to wear it.

He looked at himself in the mirror and then stepped into the shoes and checked himself out in the mirror, his hands on his hips. While Clark had body hair and didn't mind it, (and Steve didn't mind Clark's body hair either) Steve liked to wax himself – for self-presentation and damn it hurt – so when the skirt ended at his mid-thigh, his non-existent body hair made his legs shine with a glow, – plus an additional thanks to the bath time scrub Steve had used for softer and better looking skin (thank you, Body Shop!) – while the front of the dress stopped at his chest where it looked like he had cleavage. He remembered with a smile at how Sam and Bucky would tease him to get a bra since they wouldn't stop teasing him for having the "titties of freedom". _Absolute dorks_ , he thought to himself. He must've looked longer than he intended looking at his reflection because then suddenly Steve heard the ding of the elevator indicating someone had come up.

"Steve! Baby, I'm home!" Clark called out and Steve quickly got on the bed, laying horizontally across the bed, perched on his front with his head being propped on his elbow as he kept his legs in the air, making sure that his ass and the bumless lace panties were on show. He heard a noise of bags and keys clattering on the countertop, hearing Clark walk through the penthouse. Steve's heart was pounding.

"Steve! C'mon! Where are you- oh..." Clark said, his voice now quiet as he stood in the doorway of their room, looking at his boyfriend. Clark just stood there, without any movement, his eyes dilating when he saw how his boyfriend was positioned, his eyes trailing up and down Steve's body like he was drinking him in.

"Did you get the milk?" Steve asked nonchalantly. Clark didn't answer. All he did was look at Steve with a predatory expression.

"Where did you get the dress from?" After what seemed too long, Clark finally spoke, his voice only a whisper.

"Online. After you mentioned last night that you imagined me in the USO tour dresses, I thought why not let your imagination come true?" Steve said. He could see Clark make fists by his sides, like he was trying to control himself. He also saw the huge tent building up in Clark's pants, making Steve smirk.

All Clark could do was just... stare. Stare at how absolutely _gorgeous_ and how fucking _mesmerising_ Steve looked. He wanted to move but his feet were stuck, his brain still trying to comprehend at how perfect his boyfriend was looking right now. His blue eyes were barely noticeable since his eyes had dilated so much, his eyes looking almost animalistic. His eyes looked at the way Steve's back dipped in a beautiful curve before he saw the bumless panties peeking out from under the skirt. The sight made his cock twitch and harden even more, making him let out a small whimper. This made Steve smile wider.

"Don't keep me waiting, son of El." Steve said with a teasing voice, dangling his legs back and forth. Clark let out a small growl and finally, his legs moved as he rushed to the bed, where he pushed Steve to lay on his back, his lips crashing onto Steve's. The kiss was hot and passionate, teeth and tongue clashing against each other as Clark grabbed both of Steve's hands and pinned them above his head. Steve, being the little shit he was, bucked his hips and rubbed them against Clark's hips, moaning into the kiss. Clark pulled away and started to kiss down Steve's neck while Steve let out a gasp, followed by moans.

"You look so fucking beautiful. I can't believe how beautiful you are. You take my breath away every fucking time." Clark growled out and Steve smiled, biting his lip to keep back a comment about Clark's language. He was being complimented by the love of his life, so he let Clark speak. "And you're all mine, Captain." Clark added and the mere words of Steve being Clark's made Steve's heart skip several beats. Even though Steve was a 'superior' what with his rank of being a Captain was higher than Clark, Steve found it incredibly arousing when Clark acted like he was the bigger man in authority. Steve fucking loved it.

"Clark..." Steve gasped out, his hand pulling on Clark's hair.

"What do you want, beautiful?" Clark whispered hotly in Steve's ear, nibbling on his earlobe.

"You." Was all Steve said and that was all Clark needed. Clark slipped his hand behind Steve's back and unzipped the dress, sliding it off Steve's shoulders.

"Where did you get the panties from?" Clark asked in a breathless whisper, taking the dress off completely before he started to unbuckle his own pants.

"Victoria's Secret." Steve said with a small smile. "Got the shoes from there too. There was a special deal." He added, his hands finding the hem of Clark's shirt and lifted it up, signalling to Clark to take it off. Clark got the message and in one swift motion, he took the white cotton shirt off and threw it somewhere in the room. Clark looked over Steve’s body and he drooled over the way Steve’s cock was begging to be free as Steve stroked Clark's chest hair with the back of his fingers before he looked up at his boyfriend. Steve looked at Clark lovingly and looked into his blue eyes as Clark cupped Steve's cheek.

"You're so beautiful..." Clark whispered, staring at Steve lovingly before he started to kiss Steve's neck, the hunger in his kisses coming back.

"I'm not- ah-! I'm not beautiful..." Steve breathed out, whimpering as he tipped his head back, giving Clark more access to his neck.

"Yes, you are." Clark said, almost growling and Steve secretly loved it when Clark growled like that.

"Clark, please...!" Steve gasped out, rubbing his throbbing cock against Clark's.

Clark knew what Steve wanted and he wanted to give it to him. Clark tugged off his pants and boxers, his arm tossing them on the floor.

"I wanna get a picture of you in the dress after this..." Clark breathed out, biting his lip as he saw Steve's restrained cock in the panties, a small wet patch on the front where Steve was leaking precum. Steve was blushing bright red, biting his lip as he kept his gaze on Clark.

"You'll be able to take all the pictures you want. But please fuck me first." Steve whined.

"Steve..." Clark groaned out, palming Steve's cock in his huge hand. Steve gasped and arched his back at the contact, his heartbeat fast. Clark kissed down Steve's body, kissing his nipples and licking them slowly as he swished his tongue on the pink nipples before he got to Steve's v line, licking his skin even slower. _Fucking tease_ , Steve thought. Steve was a whimpering mess, looking down at Clark work down his body. Clark looked up at Steve before he darted his tongue out, eye level with Steve's cock as he licked Steve's cock over the panties. Steve gasped louder and grabbed Clark by the hair, arching his back as he groaned deeply. Steve felt his cock twitch before hearing Clark chuckle.

"You're so gorgeous, Steven. And you're all mine." Clark whispered before he pulled away and softly nudged Steve's knee as a gesture for him to over to go on his stomach. Steve obeyed and felt his cock rub against the silk of the panties as the panties rubbed against the bedsheets, causing a little bit of friction. Steve started to hump softly against the bed, gasping as he gripped the bedsheets tightly before Clark pressed his hand against the small of Steve's back as a sign to stop humping.

"Stop." Clark said and Steve immediately obeyed, even though he didn’t want to.

"If you'd stop teasing and fucking hurry up, I wouldn't have to hump the bed, Clark." Steve breathed out, hearing Clark chuckle.

"Sorry that my dear old Captain is losing his patience," Clark started, his index finger hooking Steve's panties before he bit on them and pulled them down with his teeth. "And sorry that you're losing your vow to not swear to which you've sworn several times now, dear." Clark said and Steve smiled to himself when Clark called him his dear old Captain before he gasped, lifting his body up from the bed softly when he felt something in his ass. Two fat slicked up digits were now up in his hole and Steve pushed back to get more of Clark's fingers in him.

"Holy mother of Jesus- Clark..." Steve whimpered, grinding down on Clark's fingers that were now scissoring inside Steve before Clark softly pushed in another finger and Steve’s knuckles were white from gripping the bedsheets tightly.

 

After a while, Clark took his fingers out when he knew Steve was ready and kissed up Steve's back before he reached his ear.

"Behave for me while I get the lube, okay?" Clark whispered, kissing Steve's ear and Steve nodded frantically, mumbling to Clark to hurry up. Clark smiled at his boyfriend's impatience (which was funny because when they first met, Steve wouldn't stop going on about how it was good to be a patient person. Oh, the fucking irony) and grabbed the lube, spreading a generous amount on his cock and a _very_ generous amount on Steve's hole, like he always applied. Clark rubbed Steve's hole with the pad of his thumb, just stroking the last of the lube from his hand to the area before he rubbed the tip of his cock against Steve's hole.

"You ready for me, beautiful?" Clark whispered and Steve whimpered and nodded frantically in reply, not trusting his voice to really speak up. Clark softly pushed in and Steve tensed for a split second before he let his body relax, sighing softly at how good and how _perfect_ it felt to have Clark in him. Clark went in all the way and Steve hummed happily, biting his lip as he closed his eyes in pleasure, feeling that pleasurable burn.

"You feeling okay?" Clark asked and Steve nodded, humming in reply. Clark let Steve adjust to his huge cock before Steve nodded, as a sign to go ahead. Clark kissed the back of Steve's shoulder, just softly before he started to thrust inside Steve, holding his boyfriend close.

"Clark... Oh my God, ah- it feels so good... you're so big- ohhhhh God..." Steve moaned out, pushing his ass back to Clark's front.

"You like that, baby boy? Huh? You like me being so big and when I’m fucking you like this?" Clark grunted out.

Steve's mind was a mess, he couldn't think properly. His thoughts were all jumbled and he struggled to voice his thoughts, since he was being so royally fucked.

"Y-yes... I love it so much...!" Steve whined when he could speak, biting his lip. "I love it so much when you fuck me like this-! You fuck me so good, daddy- fuck, ah! Make me cum, please-!" Steve begged, gripping the bedsheets with one hand while the other went around to grip the back of Clark's thigh, as if to pull him closer.

"I... I wanna- can I ride you...?" Steve gasped out. Clark stopped thrusting immediately and nodded as he pulled out of Steve. He lay down on the bed, facing Steve as Steve positioned himself above Clark, his legs on either side of Clark’s torso. Steve straddled his lap, his eyes never leaving Clark's. Steve lined himself with Clark's cock and softly sat on Clark, whimpering as he did.

Both Clark and Steve gasped and sighed happily, groaning together as Steve started to bounce on Clark as Clark started to buck his hips into Steve, creating a rhythm. Steve was a moaning mess, gasping and bouncing as he placed his hands flat on Clark's chest as leverage.

"Yes... Oh God, yes, Steve... you're so good at riding me, baby..." Clark groaned out, feeling sweat build up on his forehead and chest. "Look at you, you're so beautiful..." Clark whispered, holding Steve's hands in his own.

Steve loved being praised and he let out a small smile at Clark's words, bouncing harder and faster. "Ngh... Clark... I'm so close..." Steve whimpered, gasping as his cock let out a burst of precum, watching it drool on Clark's stomach.

"Yeah? You're close? Then cum, baby boy. Cum so hard all over me..." Clark urged, now bucking his hips harder and faster. "C'mon, baby, you can do this... jouis pour moi..." Clark encouraged, whispering the command to cum in French and with every word, Steve felt himself get closer and closer to his orgasm.

"Clark, fuck- oh God, I can feel it..." Steve whimpered, groaning loudly.

“Oh… je le sens... s'il te plait. Clark, fais moi jouir...! Oh putain..." ( _I can feel it... please. Clark, make me cum...! Oh fuck..._ ) Steve whimpered out and he spoke French when he was close, knowing Clark liked it. Hell, Clark _loved_ it when Steve spoke French when he was close.

“Baises moi comme si il n'y avait pas de lendemain. Je veux sentir ce pieu ramer mon trou et je veux jouir si fort sur toi." ( _Fuck me like there's no tomorrow. I want to feel that cock ram my hole and I want to cum so hard all over you._ )

Steve was panting heavily and it always drove Clark crazy hearing those dirty words come out of his lover’s mouth, _especially_ when it was in a different language. Steve let his head hang low before he let out a yelp when Clark thrusted his hips harder just by a fraction, the tip of Clark’s cock just oh so softy brushing against Steve’s prostate and that was all it took to push Steve over the edge.

“Clark-! Fuuuck!” Steve screamed loud, cumming all over Clark’s stomach and chest, the cum mixing with the sweat on Clark’s chest.

Clark felt his insides somersault and flip as he came inside Steve, squeezing Steve by the hips where he held Steve as he groaned loudly. He emptied himself into Steve before he pulled Steve off his cock and cuddled him, kissing the top of his head.

“Wow, Kryptonians cum a lot…” Steve breathed out after a while, giggling softly. “I feel so full… mm… I feel amazing…” Steve whispered.

“Well, you _are_ amazing.” Clark retorted with a smile.

“Shush.” Steve said in embarrassment. No one had ever complimented him the way Clark did.

“T’es trop mignon. Je t'aime tellement.” ( _You’re so cute. I love you so much._ ) Clark whispered as Steve hummed happily, his nose pressed against the sensitive part of Clark’s neck, making Clark giggle. “Dormir un peu.” ( _Get some sleep._ ) Clark whispered to Steve and Steve nodded, nuzzling against Clark.

“I love you. Goodnight…” Steve mumbled sleepily before his eyes closed and his breathing turned into a rhythm of soft inhales and exhales. Clark watched Steve fall asleep and when Steve’s eyes were closed, Clark still watched him, love and adoration in his blue eyes.

“I love you too.” Clark whispered, wrapping his arm around Steve’s waist before he too closed his eyes.

 

~

 

Steve had his arm around his boyfriend’s waist, stroking Clark’s hair as his fingers stroked through the black strands. Clark was resting his head on Steve’s topless chest, hearing his lover’s heartbeat, relaxing while watching the rain fall down the windows on a late Sunday afternoon. Other couples wouldn’t like spending the day just doing nothing and looking at the rain but Steve and Clark weren’t like other couples.

“What did you just think of?” Clark asked, his voice vibrating against Steve’s chest.

“You and I dancing in the rain and just being cute while imagining your hair getting wet and how hot you’d look. Why?” Steve said, tilting his head to look at Clark.

“Your heartbeat just sped up so I just wanted to ask.” Clark whispered and Steve smiled wide, the smile reaching his eyes.

“Yeah, you do that to me.” Steve whispered back, leaning to kiss the top of Clark’s head before he leaned back against the couch, stroking Clark’s hair again as Clark shuffled to cuddle Steve closer.

“I love you.” Clark whispered and Steve’s heart sped up and Steve knew Clark felt it speed up because then Clark chuckled softly.

“I love you too.” Steve whispered back, wrapping his arm around Clark’s waist tighter. “I love you so much.” Steve added, his heart screaming and swelling harder in love with Clark. _If only Clark could hear how much his heart screamed for him_.

 

~

 

“Steve!” Clark called out, a few days later.

“Yeah?” Steve called back out from where he was in the bathroom, shaving his jaw.

“We need more milk!” Clark called out from the kitchen and Steve smirked at his mirror reflection before he walked out to the kitchen, dressed in nothing but a towel around his waist – after having a shower – but it was tied loosely, hanging barely on his hips as his feet padded on the floor with every step.

“Are you trying to get me out of the house, so you can wear the showgirl dress?” Steve asked, smirking with half of his face covered in shaving foam, the razor in his hand.

Clark giggled and shook his head. “I wish but no. We really do need milk.” Clark said, shaking the nearly empty milk bottle in the air for Steve to see.

“Let me finish shaving and I’ll get changed.” Steve said, turning away to walk back to the bathroom as he took the towel off his waist, teasing Clark with his ass.

“You’re such a tease!” Clark called out, chuckling.

“Only for you, sweetheart!” Steve called back out. He returned after he was changed, sporting a white shirt with blue jeans and a blue jacket.

 

Steve and Clark walked to the store down the road, hand in hand with each other. Steve gabbed a trolley, blushing when Clark was walking behind Steve with his hands on top of Steve’s.

“Don’t go rubbing yourself on me, okay?” Steve whispered to Clark, smiling as he felt Clark’s hot breath on his ear.

“I can’t make any promises.” Clark whispered back, chuckling darkly before he softly rubbed his cock against Steve’s ass, making the blond gasp softly. “Oops, sorry.” Clark said, like he’d accidentally bumped into Steve – the way you’d apologise to a stranger – except you’d never be smirking devilishly at a stranger. Clark smirked at the way Steve was scowling at him.

“You think you’re so hot, don’t you?” Steve said, going to reach for some tomatoes.

“Well, you did call me hot last night when you were on the bed beneath me… whimpering and moaning…” Clark whispered hotly in Steve’s ear, smirking as he reached for some cucumbers, deliberately brushing his cock against Steve’s ass again. Steve just stood there and closed his eyes, thinking of old granny teeth – the ones you place in the glass every night – while also thinking of old granny’s gums to get rid of the erection he felt coming.

“Clark, you fucking- ah, God, sometimes I hate how sensitive I can be.” Steve mumbled, placing the tomatoes in the trolley before moving on to get the milk. Clark just chuckled and walked behind Steve, smirking.

“Y’know, Tony thinks I top because I’m the Captain and apparently, you’re the type to take orders from a Captain.” Steve said and Clark chuckled.

“But if only he knew how much the Captain loves to bow down to the son of El.” Clark added and Steve blushed hard.

“Question,” Clark asked, “who do you think tops between Tony and Bruce?” Clark looked at Steve and Steve chuckled.

“Tony. _Definitely_ Tony. He might be Iron Man but he’s submissive in the way that he _likes_ to be controlled.” Steve said in a hushed voice before he quickly added, “Don’t tell anyone.” Clark nodded and made a gesture of zipping his lips together before they continued shopping, their hands intertwined.

 

When they came home, Steve started to place the items from their shopping trip into their respective places, humming an old 40s song as he did his task.

“Steve? Your phone’s buzzing.” Clark said and Steve looked at his phone that was on vibrate, seeing it was Director Fury calling.

“Huh- oh, thanks, sweetheart. Hello?” Steve said, putting the milk into the fridge as he held the phone to his ear and straightened his back. Even on the phone, he’d straighten when talking to a member of authority. “What can I do for you, Director?” He asked before he let out a small sigh. “Oh really? I had plans…” Steve trailed off, shaking his head as if to say ‘ _I can’t believe this…_ ’

“Uhhh, okay, fine, yeah.” Steve said, seeing Clark was getting out the pans for dinner. “Give me a while to pack a bag. Send a car in 3 hours.” Steve said, looking apologetically at Clark and Clark looked down before he put the pan away, knowing Steve wouldn’t be here for dinner. Steve cut the phone and sighed, his hands on his hips as he looked down, wondering how to tell Clark.

“How long will you be gone for?” Clark asked, already knowing.

“A few days. Three or four, at the most. I’m so sorry.” Steve said, walking to Clark before he placed one hand on Clark’s waist, the other cupping his cheek as he pressed their foreheads together.

“Let me help you pack.” Clark whispered with a smile that almost looked sad while holding Steve’s hand to take him to the bedroom. They packed some clothes, some boxer shorts and other necessities like Steve’s toothbrush and toothpaste into a black duffel bag. Steve went to take a shower and when everything was packed, Clark zipped up the bag just as he saw Steve secure the belt on his blue stealth suit, – his hair still a little wet from the shower – the silver star sitting on Steve’s chest as Steve securely tightened the gloves on his hand before grabbing his shield to put on his back.

“Stay safe, please.” Clark whispered. “I love you too much to lose you.” He added, kissing Steve softly.

A soft ‘beep beep’ from outside made Clark pull away and look to the door, sighing. He collected Steve’s bag and walked with Steve to the door, opening it to see Happy waiting with the car door open.

“Hey, Happy.” Steve said, placing the bag into the back before he turned back to Clark. Clark waved and gave a smile to Happy before he saw Steve looking at him, their faces sad.

“I’ll wait in the car, Captain.” Happy said softly, going to the driver’s side to sit in.

“Don’t you dare get killed, okay?” Clark whispered.

“Have I ever disappointed you by not coming back?” Steve asked, smiling but he knew of Clark’s concern.

“You’re a dork, Steve-”

“Correction; I’m _your_ dork.” Steve retorted.

“Whatever, _my_ dork.” Clark said, smiling softly. “Just don’t do anything stupid or reckless on your mission either.”

Steve kissed Clark softly before he pulled away, giving him a salute. “Aye aye, Captain.” Steve said jokingly as he got into the car, put the window down and blew a kiss to Clark as the car drove away.

 

_Three days later_

 

“Yeah, me and Steve should meet up with you and Bruce. Do like a double date thing. Pick a day when you and Bruce won’t be staying in and when I say staying in, I mean, you’re not going to be making out and having sex. Call me when you guys have a day to be free. And thank both of you for the penthouse- shush, of course I need to say thank you. Alright, see you, Tony. Bye.”

Clark cut the call to Tony and placed his phone on the worktop, tapping his foot to some music he was playing while stirring the sauce that would accompany the dinner to celebrate Steve coming back from his mission. Clark had gotten the call a couple of hours before from Steve that he was coming home after the debriefing. He was a little worried when Steve sounded a little off but he assumed that was because of the mission and was presumably tired.

He was confused when he saw Natasha’s name on his screen, making him lower the heat on the stove before he picked up the phone.

“Hey, Natasha! How was the mission?” Clark asked, smiling.

“ _Clark._ ” She sounded tired. “ _Do me a quick favour. When your stupid boyfriend gets home today, have a word with him please?_ ” Natasha asked, her voice now frustrated and annoyed.

“Why? What’s wrong? Is he okay?” Clark asked, the smile gone and replaced by a huge frown on his face.

“ _He’s fine… I think- I don’t know._ ” She sighed in frustration. “ _The first two days of the mission he was fine. He went to sleep on the second night and when he woke for the third day, he was edgy and fidgety. When we planned to get the package from the target, it all went wrong. We nearly failed the mission. It was only because of Sam’s quick thinking to call for backup that we didn’t. Steve was… nervous. I thought it was because of the meet up with the target but I was wrong. He was alert since the morning and the waiter, who was one of our guys, when he gave the signal to approach the target, Steve nearly blew our cover before he went and lost control, taking out the target before punching all the guys around him, possibly fatally hurting them. Not that the target matters but it was the way Steve was behaving. It wasn’t like him._ ”

Clark frowned even more. _This_ was his Steve Natasha was talking about?

Clark was about to ask more before he heard the rustling of keys outside, a key being pushed into the lock.

“He’s here now. I’ll speak to him.” Clark said quickly.

“ _Thanks, Clark._ ” Natasha said before cutting the phone. Clark was in the kitchen with an unobstructed view of the front door as he saw Steve walk in, sighing heavily as he dumped his bag on the floor beside the table where there was a bowl to put the keys.

“Hey, beautiful.” Steve said, bending to take his boots off before he looked up at Clark where he saw Clark had the biggest disappointed face Steve had ever seen. “So… this means Natasha’s already called you then?” Steve asked, placing his shield on the floor, leaning it against the leg of the table before standing up straight.

“What’s this I’m hearing, Steve? You were edgy and nervous? Understandable, it might have been a tricky mission. But you lost control? It sounds like a maniac went off in there from what I heard from Nat.” Clark said, walking towards Steve.

“I guess I am a maniac… kind of.” Steve mumbled and Clark sighed, shaking his head as he walked to Steve.

“I didn’t mean to straight up call you a maniac, I’m sorry. But what happened out there? What happened on the second night when you slept? Nat said after that night, you changed.” Clark said softly, cupping Steve’s cheek. Clark looked deeply into Steve’s eyes and Steve looked back into Clark’s eyes, his eyes sad.

For a moment, Clark thought Steve would tell him what happened but instead, Steve looked away and pushed Clark’s hand away, leaving a hurt Clark standing in the hallway, and walked to the kitchen.

“What’s cooking?” Steve asked nonchalantly, lifting a lid to one of the pans to peek inside, letting out a cloud of steam into the air.

“Whatever it is,” Clark stood behind Steve and turned the stove off completely, “you’re not getting any of it until you tell me what happened.” Clark asked politely with his arms folded across his chest. “Nat sounded worried, Steve. Like _really_ worried. I could hear it in her voice.” Clark added. “Tell me what happened, Steve. Please.”

“No.” Steve said in a clipped tone, facing away from Clark.

“Why not?” Clark pushed.

“Because…” Steve trailed off before he sighed, shaking his head. “I can’t bring myself to say it.” Steve said, looking down to see his hands were shaking.

“Just tell me.” Clark said, his voice pleading Steve. “You lost control! You hurt people, Steve! You acted out of character! What the hell was going through your mind? Why did you lose control?!” Clark cried out, his voice loud, desperate for answers.

“Because I saw you die, Kal!” Steve screamed at the same level, if not, louder.

Clark heard the words and gulped, knowing it was bad since Steve called him Kal, feeling his heart clench. He took a step forward, frowning in confusion.

“What? Wait- you saw _me_ die? What- what does that mean?” Clark asked, his voice now quiet… and scared? He was scared.

“That’s why I was edgy in the morning. I had a dream you died by the hands of the guy who was the target and that you died because of him and that caught me off guard and- and- and… I can’t- I can’t let that happen, Kal… I can’t…” Steve said in a broken voice and now he was sobbing and Clark had his arms around Steve in record time, shushing him as he stroked his hair.

“It’s okay, nothing will happen to me, Steven.” Clark whispered, feeling Steve’s tears fall on his shirt and neck as Steve buried his entire face in Clark’s neck.

“Steve, listen to me.” Clark said after a while, pulling away to look at Steve in the eye, both hands cupping Steve’s cheeks. “ _Nothing_ will happen to me. I can fully assure you that. It’s not like that guy will transform into a being from another world and stab me with his big claws or something, I don’t know, I saw it in a movie once. Some Doomsday guy kills the guy with the good hair.” Clark said and Steve let out a small smile at Clark’s kind-of ramblings.

“You’re smiling, which means I’m doing something good.” Clark said and Steve smiled a bit more, nodding.

“You’re being adorable as always and nothing can go wrong with you being adorable.” Steve said before he sighed heavily. “It’s just… the dream seemed so real and it was so scary and heart breaking to see you die.” Steve said and Clark smiled.

“You know what will fix this?” Clark asked and Steve seemed interested in his suggestion.

“What’s that?”

“A nice and hot bath before we settle down to eat the yummy food I made for your return.” Clark said, smiling as he wiped Steve’s tears away. Steve just smiled back and nodded, mumbling a “yes please” as Clark picked Steve up bridal style and hovered over to the bathroom.

“You know, it’s hot having a boyfriend who can fly.” Steve said, sitting on the edge of the tub as Clark filled it up, with Clark having a huge smile on his face.

“If you want, after dinner, we can just snuggle up and rest. Just because you’re probably really tired after your mission.” Clark offered and Steve nodded, a small smile on his lips before he slipped into the bathtub, hissing softly as he lowered himself in.

“What’s wrong?” Clark asked, frowning from where he was perched on the edge of the bathtub.

“It’s my cuts. It just stung a little when I sat in.” Steve said. “But I’m fine!” He quickly added to avoid Clark getting worried. Clark lowered himself into the bathtub behind Steve and hugged him from behind, kissing his shoulder.

“If I’m allowed to… can I ask what happened to me in the dream?” Clark whispered and Steve tensed a little. “Take your time in telling me what happened.” Steve sighed softly and Clark could hear Steve gulp nervously before Steve placed his hands on Clark’s hands that were on Steve’s stomach.

“I was back in the war and there were bombs and bullets flying everywhere and I could barely see where to go and then you were there.” Steve started and Clark could feel Steve’s hands shaking on top of his own. It was always like this when Steve spoke about his dreams, consisting of his PTSD and war guilt. “You were telling me to run and before I could even grab your hand for you to run with me, you were shot. Several times in the chest and there was so much blood. And then I saw that the target who we needed the package from was the man who had shot you. I don’t know why I dreamt that but…” he shrugged. “And I tried to help you but you didn’t make it and I watched you die and that made me really edgy and nervous for the mission. That’s why I lost it when I saw the target. And I… I don’t like that I messed up. But I also don’t like the fact that I had to watch you die even if it wasn’t real. It was horrible seeing you gurgle out blood and I hated the feeling of your hand letting go of mine.” Steve said. “And when I woke up, you-…” Steve trailed off and Clark felt this heart ache _so fucking bad_ when he realised…

“I wasn’t there to calm you down.” Clark finished for him and Steve nodded, sniffling. _He was crying_.

Steve’s tears dropped down onto Clark’s hand and Clark kissed the edge of his shoulder.

“I’m sorry I wasn’t there for you. I’m so sorry, Stevie.” Clark whispered, his voice breaking while squeezing Steve tight.

“You don’t need to apologise, baby.” Steve whispered and yet, Clark couldn’t stop whispering ‘ _I’m sorry_ ’ to Steve again and again, burying his face in the side of Steve’s neck as he let his tears fall onto Steve’s shoulders.

“Hey, hey, don’t cry, Clark. Please, Kal, _please_ don’t cry.” Steve whimpered, turning his head to look at his boyfriend.

“Next time you go on a mission,” Clark wiped his tears away, “I don’t care what Fury says, I’m coming with you.” Clark said and Steve smiled sadly before giving a little nod.

“Fury will put up a little bit of an argument but that’s okay because you always beat him.” Steve said, leaning back against Clark’s chest.

“I always do.” Clark whispered, leaning his head against the edge of the tub as he reclined a little bit into the tub.

“But y’know, winning against Fury in your dreams doesn’t count.” Steve retorted cheekily and Clark chuckled softly, kissing the top of Steve’s head.

“Yes, it does, shush. Just like saying you were from Jersey on your fifth try of enlisting was going to get you into the army.” Clark retorted back and Steve faked a hurt gasp.

“You take that back!” Steve laughed out.

“Make me.” Clark said, his eyes fixed on Steve and Steve blushed before he straddled Clark’s hips in one swift motion and starting kissing down his neck.

When both men had climaxed with Steve cumming on Clark’s chest and Clark cumming inside Steve, Clark grabbed a towel and dried Steve up before he dried himself up. As Clark shuffled around for a pair of boxers, – taking too long to find one pair – Steve got changed and wore one of Clark’s black football shirts (which looked bigger on Steve and it made Clark want to kiss Steve all over) with a pair of grey sweatpants and Clark put on the same coloured sweatpants except he was wearing a navy blue hoodie with a silver star on the front. Both sat at the dinner table, eating in each other’s company.

“This is really good.” Steve said, chewing on the pasta bake that Clark had made; Steve’s favourite.

“Only for you, baby boy.” Clark said and Steve blushed – like he always did – when he was called baby boy.

“So how’s the team? Tony and Bruce, I know they’re okay. I called Tony earlier and suggested a double date.” Steve hummed and nodded in agreement. “But how’s Sam, Scott, how’s the cute, little Peter Parker and the others?” Clark asked and Steve nodded, sipping his drink.

“They’re all good. Scott is making more friends with ants, Peter was saying how he was going to build something ‘super cool’ for his science fair. Did you know he calls Tony and Bruce his rich dads and he calls us his American dads?” Steve and Clark huffed out a laugh, “and Sam sends his brotherly love and said how Redwing misses you. Y’know, you’re the first person Redwing likes. Like once when we were on a mission in Lagos, Sam jokingly said to Nat that she could pet Redwing, but Redwing didn’t let Nat come anywhere near him. He sure as hell liked you a lot.” Steve said, smiling and Clark just twitched his eyebrow up in a cocky gesture.

“I guess everyone likes me.” He said, chuckling.

“Not everyone. There’s someone who loves you a lot.” Steve said, winking at Clark and the man blushed.

“Yeah, and he’s my huge dork.” Clark said and now it was Steve’s turn to blush.

“Peter’s birthday is coming up. As his American dads, we should get him something. He looks up to us.” Steve said, smiling.

“Yeah,” Clark nodded, smiling. “The kid’s growing on me. He’s a genius and he gets that from Tony and Bruce but I can see a bit of you in him too. You taught him how to be a good person, not that he wasn’t a good person before but I’ve seen him evolve into a better Spiderman and a better Peter Parker.” Clark said and Steve felt a great wave of pride wash over him.

“Don’t forget the values you taught him, like spending all the time he can with his family.” Steve added and Clark went quiet, looking down at his plate while remembering his own father and how their last words to each other were loud since they were arguing.

“I-I’m sorry, Kal. I know how much he meant to you.” Steve said, getting up to walk over to Clark and cradled his head to his stomach as Clark buried his face against Steve’s abdomen, his eyes clenched shut and his arms wrapped around Steve’s Dorito sized waist.

“I screamed at him about how he wasn’t good enough as a father because I wanted to do something better with my life when he was the best Dad in the entire world and I messed it up with him, Steve and I… I can’t forgive myself for what I said to him that day before that damn tornado came and took him away.” Clark whispered, shaking his head.

Steve stroked Clark’s hair, stroking it through the middle of his hair then stroked Clark down the back and ran his fingers down Clark’s neck before he repeated the action, hugging Clark close. Clark relaxed in Steve’s touch, sighing shakily before he looked up at Steve.

“Thank you for everything you do for me.” He whispered and Steve just smiled at the way Clark had his puppy eyes, those blue eyes looking up at him and Steve leaned down to kiss Clark on his forehead, cupping his cheek.

“You don’t need to thank me. You know that I’d do anything for you.” Steve said, stroking Clark’s cheek softly with the pan of his thumb under his eye and across his cheek.

“Anything?” Clark asked and Steve nodded, humming in agreement. “Really anything?” Clark asked and Steve chuckled.

“Of course. I’ve already answered that I would. Why do you keep asking?” Steve asked, giggling when he could feel Clark cup his ass.

“Because…” Clark let go of Steve’s waist and dug his hand into his pocket to take out something shiny and when Steve saw Clark get off the chair and onto his knee, Steve let out a little gasp and his heart was suddenly racing so fucking fast and Clark was looking up at him with hopeful eyes as Clark held up a silver platinum ring. “… I was really hoping you’d do anything to make me the happiest man on the planet and spend the rest of your life with me. I hid it with my boxers so you wouldn’t find it.” He said, with a small smile and Steve looked at Clark, he looked at his eyes and saw the hope in them and just for a moment in his mind, Steve was back as a young 25-year-old in Brooklyn, seeing the news about the war after coming back from an unsuccessful date and he’d often wonder about how his life would be like but he never imagined it to be like _this_. He’d happily have _this_ for the rest of his life without objection.

“Yes.” Steve whispered, only now realising he was crying, tears falling down his cheeks like a waterfall as his voice cracked with emotion.

“Yes?” Clark asked, his smile widening as he stood up.

“Yes! A million times yes!” Steve cried out happily, wrapping his arms around Clark’s neck as he buried his face in Clark’s neck, sobbing with happiness.

“God, I love you so much. You’ve made me so happy with just one word.” Clark said and Steve felt his heart screaming and swelling harder in love with Clark.

“I love you too, Clark- oh God, I love you so fucking much.” Steve said, giggling when Clark mumbled a “language” to Steve’s ear before he pulled away from the hug and cupped Steve’s face in his hands, wiping the tears from Steve’s face with his thumb.

“I want to spend my mornings and my nights with you. I want to wake up to your beautiful face and help you through whatever nightmares you have. I want to be able to come home from the Daily Bugle and have you sit in my lap as I tell you about my day, knowing you’re my husband and that I get to come home to _you_. If we go on missions together, I want to save your ass as much as I can and then carry you home and have dinner with you and just cuddle with you. I want to kiss you every morning and every night and cuddle the absolute fuck out of you when we sleep. I want to spend rainy days with you watching cheesy romcoms and cuddle you on the couch. I want to make love to you whenever I can but mostly every night and I want to be able to look in the mirror and see loads of hickeys and bite marks, remembering who I belong to while feeling the band of marriage on my finger.” Clark said and Steve was smiling through his tears as more dropped down his cheeks. “And one day, if we’re lucky enough what with our line of work with us being superheroes and whenever we’re ready, I want to be able to cuddle you on the couch while holding a small girl or boy in my lap as we put them to sleep. One day, I want to tell our child or children about how much of a dork their father is. I want to be there with you when our child takes their first step, says their first word, goes to their first day of school, grows up to graduate from school before you and I drop them off to college. To be walking them down the aisle when they married and cry about it with you. I want _all_ of that with you and only you.” Clark said and Steve was now ugly sobbing, nodding as he smiled wider than he’d ever smiled.

“Yes, oh God, yes, I want all of that with you too, I want it so badly. I love you so much, Kal, more than anything or anyone else in the world.” Steve said before he pressed his lips to Clark’s, tears mixing with their lips in the kiss as Steve wrapped his arms around Clark’s neck and kissed him deeper.

Clark wrapped his arms around Steve’s waist, his tongue poking entrance into Steve’s mouth and Steve let it in, moaning loudly in the kiss. Clark pulled away and started kissing, nibbling, sucking and licking at Steve’s neck as Steve tipped his head back and let out a deep groan.

“Clark…” Steve moaned.

“Jump.” Clark whispered and Steve immediately obeyed, jumping to wrap his legs around Clark’s waist as Clark caught his legs and cupped Steve by the thighs. He reconnected their lips, the kiss hot and steamy and passionate while they stumbled into the bedroom before Clark kicked the door shut.

 

*** EPILOGUE ***

 

The sun was up but instead of a bright, sunny morning, the sun was blocked by dark grey rainclouds and it was pouring with rain, thunderstorms cracking above in the skies. The loud sound made Steve groan and bury his face in Clark’s neck. Steve was never a morning person (he hated mornings, if he was being honest. It was the serum that made him wake up at the crack of dawn) as he grabbed the blanket to pull over his head, in somewhat a lame and lazy attempt to block out the sound.

“Psst… Papa…” a small whisper came to his ears and he opened one eye, seeing wide, blue eyes stare back at him. Steve just sighed happily, smiling sleepily as he wrapped an arm around the small frame.

“Good morning, Princess.” Steve said, kissing the forehead of the small 5-year-old girl.

“Good morning, Papa. Sorry that I woke you up. It’s just… the thunder. I’m scared.” She whimpered, cuddling into Steve’s warm body.

“It’s okay, Princess. It’s probably someone making your Uncle Thor angry. It’ll be okay. I’ll have to remind him not to get angry in the mornings though.” Steve said and the little girl, whose blonde hair settled on Steve’s chest, giggled.

“Shush, don’t giggle too loud. Your Dad’s still sleeping.”

“Whoops, sorry.” She whispered and Clark turned his head to look at Steve and their daughter.

“Well, it’s too late. Dad’s already woken up. Good morning, Princess.” Clark said to the small girl before he looked at Steve. “How come Sarah’s up so early?” He asked.

“Thunderstorm woke her up.” Steve said.

“Someone’s made Uncle Thor very angry, Daddy.” Sarah said and Clark chuckled before he turned to go on his side and hummed as he looked at Steve.

“You look so beautiful in the morning.” Clark whispered to Steve and Steve blushed while Sarah giggled.

“Papa, I’m hungry. Can we have some breakfast?” Sarah asked and Steve nodded and was about to get up out of bed before he remembered he was naked from last night’s activities with Clark.

“Uhhh… Princess, I’ll meet you in the kitchen. How about that?” Steve asked to get her out of the room so he didn’t mentally scar his daughter. She simply nodded happily with a huge smile and ran out of the room as Steve stood up, his ass facing Clark.

“You’ve got such a beautiful ass, baby.” Clark said and Steve blushed.

“You’ve been telling me that ever since we got married.” Steve said, smiling wide.

“You know what they say; honesty is the best policy in a marriage.” Clark said, sliding out of bed to hug Steve from behind. Steve giggled and leaned back into the hug, sighing happily when Clark started kissing his shoulder and his neck.

“Claaark… we can’t… Sarah- she’s waiting for us…” Steve whimpered out and he could feel Clark smile against his skin.

“Not even a quickie?” Clark asked and Steve was so tempted to just go down on his knees and suck the fucking life out of Clark but he held his ground.

“Maybe later… but not now.” Steve said and Clark hummed in thought before he agreed, giving one last kiss to Steve’s neck and slapping Steve’s ass, smiling wide when Steve yelped.

When they got changed, Steve and Clark went to the kitchen, seeing Sarah struggle to get on the barstool since they were a bit bigger than her. Clark walked up to her and held her underneath her arms and picked her up, sitting her on the barstool before he sat on one next to her. Sarah was smiling at her dads and Steve saw this.

“Sarah Martha Rogers-Kent, is there a reason you’re smiling at us like that?” Steve asked, reaching for the cereal that Sarah loved to eat while Clark’s hand stroked Sarah’s hair.

“It’s just… I wanna have someone love me the way you love Daddy and the way Daddy loves you, Papa.” She said sheepishly, ducking her head into Clark.

Steve looked at Sarah, smiling sadly as he looked at Clark before he looked at Sarah again.

“Oh Princess,” Steve went around the island counter to hug her and Clark did the same, both men hugging their daughter, “you will get someone who’ll love you so much.” Steve said.

“Sometimes, there’ll be someone who’ll make you think that they’re the one but they’re not. And during those times, you gotta be strong.” Clark said and Sarah nodded. “But right now, you don’t need to worry about that. Just focus on school and stuff, not boys.” Clark said.

“Or girls.” Sarah added and Steve looked at Clark with a raised eyebrow and a smile – with Clark giving the same smile – before Steve nodded.

“Exactly.” Steve said. “We both love you, Sarah.” Steve added and Sarah smiled.

“I love you guys too.” She whispered, leaning into her dads.

“Good. Now quickly eat up, we’re going to the Avengers tower today.” Steve said and Sarah lit up and Clark was already brushing her blonde hair to put it into a ponytail.

 

The three walked into the tower as Sarah screamed happily, running to hug Thor.

“Uncle Thor!” Sarah cried out, hugging the God’s leg before Thor picked her up, swirling her around.

“Oh, hello, you beautiful Princess! How are you?” Thor asked, putting Sarah down on her feet.

“Good. I woke up really early today because of the thunder. Was someone making you angry?” Sarah asked and Thor let out a booming laugh.

“It was my brother, Loki. He’s a troublemaker.” Thor replied, going down to kneel on one knee and Sarah giggled. “I won’t get angry in the mornings again if it wakes you up, little one.” Thor added and Sarah thanked him with a kiss to the cheek.

“How are you two doing?” Tony asked, walking to Steve and Clark. Sarah was suddenly encircled by Scott, Sam, Natasha, Bruce, Clint and Laura with the kids, Rhodey, Peter Parker, Diana, Barry, Victor, Arthur, Bucky, T’Challa, Thor and others.

“We’re doing good. Thanks for the penthouse, by the way.” Steve said, smiling.

“Steve, that was like seven or eight years ago. You don’t need to thank us.” Tony said and Steve nodded.

“How are you and Bruce? And when’s the little one coming?” Steve asked and Tony blushed, his smile wide as it reached his eyes, making his eyes wrinkle.

“We’re good. Really excited and happy. And as for the little one, they already arrived yesterday.” Tony said, stepping to the side to reveal a small girl, her brown hair stopping at her shoulders and her brown eyes were already looking up at Steve. She looked the same age as Sarah, if not, a few months older. Steve smiled and crouched down to one knee, holding out a hand for a handshake.

“Hello.” He said, smiling. The girl stayed quiet.

“Muffin, this is Uncle Steve. He’s Papa’s best friend.” Tony said, kneeling beside her. “He’s saved Papa many times and he’s a funny man.” Tony added before the girl gave a small smile, shaking Steve’s hand.

“What’s your name then?” Steve asked.

“Maria.” She whispered softly and Steve immediately recognised it as Tony’s mother’s name.

“Maria Martha Wayne-Stark.” Bruce said, standing beside Tony. “Muffin for short.” He added and Tony chuckled when Steve looked confused. “She was eating a muffin when she got here. So, the name stuck.” Tony explained. “And plus, me and Bruce aren’t as patient as you and Clark. We can’t deal with a baby crying at 3am. I don’t know how you two survived when Sarah was a baby so me and Bruce went a little higher up with age.” Tony added and Steve smiled, nodding in agreement – he remembered Sarah crying and getting ill at a few months old and how Sarah would get restless sometimes in her sleep and it was hard – just as Sarah walked up to Maria.

“Hi, I’m Sarah. Sarah Martha Rogers-Kent.” Sarah said, extending her hand for a shake. Maria took it.

“We have the same middle name.” Maria said, sounding more confident speaking to Sarah than when she spoke to Steve.

“I hope the fact that they have the same middle name saves them from arguing one day.” Clark said and Steve chuckled, smiling wide as they watched Sarah and Maria start to run towards the corridor. Peter joined in and so did Barry and Scott, with Barry and Scott pretending to be zombies as Maria and Sarah screamed in delight.

“Save yourselves!” Peter screamed, pretending he was caught. “Get away from them!” Peter added for dramatic effect and Steve smiled at how Sarah was laughing, playing with Maria.

“Who’s up for lunch?” Bruce called out and everyone shouted a “me!” and Bruce chuckled, laying out lunch on the _huge_ dinner table.

Sarah sat with Maria, talking about chocolate muffins as conversation flourished at the table.

“So, Scott, how’s being Ant-Man going?”

“How’s Redwing?”

“Yeah, I stopped a bank robbery this weekend. How was your weekend?”

“I went to see my parents at the cemetery.”

“I went to see Cassie for her birthday. Maggie’s doing good.”

“Hey, you wanna go and see a movie next weekend?”

Steve smiled at everyone conversing on the table and Steve held Clark’s hand, kissing his cheek.

“What was that for?” Clark asked, serving himself some pasta.

“No reason. Just to show you that I love you.” Steve said, smiling wide and Clark blushed.

“I love you too.” Clark said. “And this is where we belong. With each other, with our daughter,” Steve looked at Sarah laughing with Maria then back at Clark, “and with our family, as dorky as the team may be.”

“This is where we belong.” Steve whispered, smiling wide. His heart screamed at how much he loved Clark, Sarah and the team.

_And Steve was happy._ _Even when he thought he’d never be happy with everything that life had thrown at him. And yet, he finally found his happiness. And he was at peace with the world that once upon a time made him lose everything._

 

 

*** THE END ***

 

"In our daily lives, we must see that it is not happiness that makes us grateful, but the gratefulness that makes us happy." _Albert Clarke_

**Author's Note:**

> After starting this in July and finishing it now, I'm having a hard time letting go. I literally cried when writing those last few lines. I hope you all enjoyed it and I hope my writing is good enough that it makes you wanna check out my other works!
> 
> psst, leave a kudos and a comment :))


End file.
